Trigger Machines
The are the collectibles, arsenal, and Mecha of the Patrangers. Overview They are modified parts of the Lupin Collection that the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch were able to acquire for their ranks to level the playing field with the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, as well as the Lupinrangers. They have multiple uses depending on the Machine, such as transform a police officer into a Patranger, activate a Keisatsu Boost, and enlarge for combat and Mecha formations. Much to their name, they act as an auxiliary replacement of the trigger of the VS Changer, the weapon that is used to activate the Machines' various abilities. History Finding themselves greatly at a disadvantage against the Ganglers and Lupinrangers, Commander Hilltop provides a much needed boost to the GSPO Japan branch officers on the case by using pieces of the Lupin Collection. Intercepting the Lupinrangers, the Patrangers made pursuit with the giant Trigger Machines only to be eluded by the Lupinrangers' own Dial Fighters. When GoodStriker joined the Patrangers' side against the enlarged Namero Bacho, Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser was formed for the first time, allowing them to defeat the Gangler Monster. The Patrangers were promptly ejected as GoodStriker took his leave again. Trigger Machines Trigger Machine 1gou is the personal mecha of Patren 1gou. It forms the chest and head of PatKaiser, and the hat of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode reveals another pair of wheels that increases its acceleration & speed. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-28 Trigger Machine 2gou is the personal mecha of Patren 2gou. It forms the weaponized left arm of PatKaiser, and the right ankle of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode deploys the built-in cannon from its grill that is in the shape of a revolver barrel. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-22, 24-28 Trigger Machine 3gou is the personal mecha of Patren 3gou. It forms the weaponized right arm of PatKaiser, and the left ankle of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode deploys its police baton. While it can fire basic yellow rounds at foes , it can also attack by leaning to its side then extending the baton. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-28 Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Patrangers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It is the formation of the Trigger Machines together with the sentient GoodStriker. PatKaiser can uses Trigger Machine 3gou's arm as a baton and the Trigger Machine 2gou's arm as a gun. It can do strafing shots and hide behind buildings, using them as cover. PatKaiser's finisher is the where the Trigger Machines build up energy and use Trigger Machine 2gou's cannon to fire powerful blasts at the enemy. In PatKaiser formations, the Patrangers do the announcements (form changes, finishers). Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 3-5, 7, 9, 12, 15, 17-19, 24, 27, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film PatKaiser Cockpit.png|Cockpit Additional Formations PatKaiser Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and Trigger Machine Biker. In this form, PatKaiser can attack with The Biker's front wheel, behaving like a yo-yo for whipping, grappling, and sweeping attacks. The finishing move is called , where PatKaiser throws the enemy into the air with the Biker wheel and Trigger Machine 2gou's cannon then fires a series of shots at the monster above the Mecha, destroying him/her. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 7, 12, 17 PatKaiser Strong is the combination of Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. In this form, PatKaiser can attack with Crane's telescopic boom, with it extending and retracting when needed. Trigger Machine Drill is used like a sword/thrusting weapon. The finishing move is called , where PatKaiser grabs and drags the enemy into the air with the crane hook and as it retracts thus swinging the monster down, Drill impales the monster full force, thus destroying it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 15, 17 PatKaiser Strong Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, Trigger Machine Biker, and Trigger Machines Crane & Drill. The formation can use the extending and retracting abilities of both arms. This is taken up a notch when Sakuya took the lead, and did a three-pronged attack with Drill constantly going forward and back on Pyodor in the style of Sakuya's aerobics. Its finisher is called , where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy like a fisher and Trigger Machine Biker uses its extending front wheel to pummel the enemy mid-air, destroying him/her. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 19, 27 PatKaiser Trains is the combination of Trigger Machine 1gou, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the , where X Train Thunder charges up with electricity and slashes the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 21 Notes *While the Trigger Machines are designed with elements standard of most police forces, the Attack Modes of Trigger Machines 1gou and 2gou have similar elements to the respective red and green mecha of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *While not the first Sentai Robo to use a bat-like or blunt weapon, it is the first primary Sentai Robo to use a bat-like weapon as its main weapon in contrast to a sword. **It is the first Robo in a police-themed Sentai to use, particularly, a police baton as its main melee weapon. *PatKaiser uses a strafing dive shot that (production-wise) takes advantage and makes use of CGI to be more agile in movement, similar to Dekaranger Robo. *Trigger Machine 2gou's shares its summoning announcement with parts of the transformation announcement for from . *Trigger Machine 1gou is tied with Red Dial Fighter for the most redeco's of a mech with three: Trigger Machines Music, Flash, and Dog. It should be noted that the redeco's are smaller in size to their base models. Appearances **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' **''Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship'' **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 12: Magical Bracelet'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 16: Because You're A Friend'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 19: Compensation for Instruction Violation'' **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 24: Promise to Return Alive'' **''Number 25: Make it the Strongest'' **''Number 26: The Hidden Auction'' **''Number 27: Dancing Afterwards'' **''Number 28: My Birthday is Also Fighting'' **''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film'' }} References Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Collectible Devices